A Hard Lesson to Learn
by Batsaboutbats
Summary: Gru has a long day and gets surprised by Kairo. But who really does the surprising? (Kairo is pocket-size-super-villain's oc)


"Vhat a day! Ugh!" sighed Gru as he sat heavily on the bed. Dropping his head in his hands he felt like he could partially let his guard down, but being an ex-villain meant you were truly never completely at rest. Old jealousies and the odd attempt at fulfilling vendettas could and did happen at any point. Young villains wanting to make a name for themselves always came out of the woodwork when you least expected them, and old enemies knew when to strike when it was most inconvenient. It's been a long time, and Gru knew he was long overdue for a 'visit'.

Mulling over the day that was filled with at least three major emergencies set off by his minions in the lab (time for the safety talk again), the girls fighting over who got to play with their little brother Sephoris first, Dr. Nefario accidently melting a section of his lab and a myriad of other little things...just made for a really LONG day.

Kairo had offered to finish putting the children to bed before coming to bed herself and Gru had gladly excused himself. He rarely missed bedtime with his beloved children but tonight he was just exhausted. As soon as he hit the bedroom threshold, he had auto-piloted through his nightly routine before the exhaustion truly hit him.

As Gru sat there, the soft padded sound of footsteps caught his ear. Almost as if someone were hoping to sneak up on him. As the steps got closer to the bed, Grus' mind reeled _{Not tonight, why tonight?! I'm TIRED! Who could it be...?}._ Immediately old instincts sprung into place. His body rapt with attention, Gru kept his position of appearing relaxed with his head in his hands as the 'intruder' crawled onto the bed behind him, slowly at first then bounding straight for him.

With lightning-quick reflexes, Gru turned and cold-cocked the 'oppressor' only to hear a high pitched squeal of pain as the person fell to the bed in agony. Immediately Gru could feel his blood grow cold and drain from his face as the realization struck him. "K...Kairo?!" Bile burned his throat and threatened to choke him as he rushed over and cradled Kairo in his arms, kissing her face delicately "Sweetheart? Oh no, baby, oh my god, I'm so sorry!"Gru gathered her small frame to his chest and rushed quickly into the hall.

As he carried her down to the kitchen, Gru kept apologizing and kissing Kairo gingerly, as if it would make the fact that he punched her in the face go away. Gru carefully sat Kairo on the kitchen counter and took out a bag of frozen peas to press on her face, simultaneously apologizing and cussing himself out in a mixture of rapid English and Russian.

All Kairo did was sit in stunned silence at first before blinking rapidly and looking in confusion and pain at her lover "Why...did you do that? All I wanted to do was surprise you...and you hit me!" Kairos' eyes watered with unshed tears as she blinked back the slowly receding pain.

Gru winced at her words, a red blotchy blush crept across his face as shame shook his legs. "Eet...eet vas an accident! I vould never purposely heet yu! I thought yu were...an eentruder" the notion sounded ridiculous to him now. Ever since the "El Macho" incident, Gru installed a more state-of-the-art security system. The chances of anyone getting in without his knowledge was very slim.

With panic rising in his voice, Gru choked out a strangled whisper as he dropped to his knees on the floor "Kairo. Sweetheart. Please. Tell me...how can I make eet up tu yu?!" Looking pleadingly into Kairos' eyes, he clasped her hands as tears flowed down his cheeks.

Kairo sighed and rubbed the tops of Grus' hands before gently dropping them. Kairo pushed herself off the counter and stepped around Gru in silence, opening the freezer to throw the frozen peas back in. As she moved around the kitchen, Kairo felt Grus' eyes watch her every move. Purposefully, Kairo went to the kitchen door and then paused before turning to face Gru, who trembled at her gaze. With a devious wink, she gave a chilling laugh and suddenly turned out the lights, flooding the kitchen in darkness "I will think of something."


End file.
